


Manifest

by Sapphoria



Series: Into the Coven AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Animal Whisperer Mage Prompto, Daemon hunters, Ficlet, Gen, I wrote this for my girlfriend, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Artifact Craftsman Gladio, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Potion Mage Ignis, Pre-Relationship, Soul Bond, Spirit Noctis Lucis Caelum, Witches, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: The first time Ignis had witnessed the manifestation of the divine spirit he had made contact with, he was merely awestruck.Surely, a force stuffed into a piece of jewelry would be ancient. Shapeless. A benevolent force to be conjured and controlled for the progress of his magic, or so he had thought.





	Manifest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iggyslittleblackbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggyslittleblackbook/gifts).



> Written for my girlfriend [Zoe's](https://twitter.com/ZoeBittnerArt) FFXV witchcraft AU! We have lots of ideas about it and I wanted to surprise her. 
> 
> PS, It might be a tad confusing..

The first time Ignis had witnessed the manifestation of the divine spirit he had made contact with, he was merely awestruck. 

Surely, a force stuffed into a piece of jewelry would be ancient. Shapeless. A benevolent force to be conjured and controlled for the progress of his magic, or so he had thought. 

 

He hadn't thought it would be a young man, much like himself. 

 

It had been an accident, a miscalculation in his footing during the banishment of a daemon. The woman's farm sat just outside of Insomnia and was all sprawling hills and long blades of grass. She had come to their coven, pleading for help to exorcise the beasts from her land. 

 

Prompto had accepted far too eagerly, his sympathy for the woman and her herds overtaking him. 

 

Of course, they all had agreed to assist her in vanquishing the daemons plaguing her home. A sense of honor and responsibility accompanied them, as a coven. They were known in underground circles for their well rounded magic classes and ability to be a cohesive team when needed. 

 

Ignis felt unease, nonetheless. 

He was only becoming accustomed to his new source of magic, a small weight as the ring hung from a chain around his neck as they made the trekk to the outskirts of town. He hadn't heard the voice very often after agreeing to a partnership. Just the constant, yet somehow comforting weight on his shoulders and in his chest. 

There was a sharp, stark difference in his spells and enchantments since merely finding the ring, much less wearing it. Having it around his neck was enough, most times. It was a pleasant extra push of electricity and of pure euphoria. It should have frightened him. 

But it did not. 

 

The mage trusted the quiet yet confident voice he had spoken to that day. 

 

_ “Pleasure working with you, Specs.” _

 

It was strangely cocky, the deity in the ring. How bizarre. 

  
  


When they arrived at the little patch of land the women called her farm as the sun was setting. 

 

The sight was sickening. Slaughtered and eaten cattle were strewn about the field, black ickor seeping sabertusks roaming the tall grass. 

 

They were a common enough daemon to appear since the spread of the star scourge. 

 

Gladiolus cursed under his breath, holding his broadsword in front of him and dragging his fingers across the runes along the blade until they seeped a glowing orange. 

 

“Ready?” he rumbled lowly and glanced to his two companions. 

“Before they notice we're here.” 

 

Prompto pulled his bow and arrow from his back and set up an arrow in the quiver. He nodded solemnly, fire in his eyes which was surely from the sight of the flayed animals. 

 

Ignis took a deep breath and slipped his twin daggers from their holsters on his thighs. His fingers twitched anxiously, feeling a light shock from where the black iron ring at his neck touched his skin. 

 

A calling, perhaps. 

 

Though, best ignored for now. Better to hold off, he thought. 

 

Ignis gave his companions a firm nod, his grim expression illuminated by the oranges and yellows of the sinking sun in their wake. 

“Best we finish this quickly, before nightfall.” 

 

There was a nod that passed between the coven before the first strike. 

 

A rush from Gladiolus, swinging his enchanted sword through the front of one of the beast’s boney sides.  

 

The creature hissed and growled, jerking to the side to snap at its attacker before being struck again by a precisely shot arrow to it's neck. 

 

Ignis moved swiftly, slicing a cut to the struggling beast’s throat which sent it howling and crumpling to the ground as it disappeared into a black, violet mist. 

 

He looked up, watching as Prompto released a few arrows across the field to a couple of circling daemons. 

 

Gladiolus had his hands full with  dodging Prompto's arrows and catching the beasts before they had a chance to brace themselves. 

 

There already seemed to be more daemons prowling around the trio. 

 

The sun had set. 

 

“Iggy!” 

 

There was a yell and Ignis was thrown off kilter, rammed in the side by another daemon which he had lost track of in his haste to dispatch one. 

 

He felt the ground before he felt the pain of a tusk that had torn into his side. 

 

His glasses were thrown askew, as were his daggers and his eyes were wide as he looked at the sabertusk which was nearly on top of him. 

 

He felt it before he saw it. 

Like cool water touching his skin, not unpleasant but just as shocking. 

 

A blue twinkle from the ring strung around his neck, it looked to be floating for a mere second before he witnessed the flash. 

 

An apparition of shining blue and indigo light, entirely fluid in it's motion manifested before him. 

 

The vision of a young man, body an entire manifestation of energy and light. The light stood in a defensive position before the mage at his back, the most bizzare weapon held steadfast against his chest which clanked in sparks as the sabertusk bounced off from the interception. 

 

Ignis saw them for a split second, the coolest blue eyes he could have ever imagined and the soft black hair that fell over them before the form shifted. He looked to throw his strange blade across the field and disappeared behind it in a trail of magnificent light. 

 

The strange blade struck deep into a  sabertusk before Gladiolus, which let out a cry before devolving right in front of all their eyes. 

 

The light zipped it's way through the few remaining daemons with almost comical ease before the light returned to before Ignis, dumbfounded on the dirt. 

 

The man looked down at him, pointing at the ring which floated lightly on Ignis’ neck. 

 

_ “you should wear it.”  _

 

The man dissolved into the flash of sparks from whence he came. 

 

Then Ignis heard it. 

 

_ “I can't do that very often,” The voice in his head almost chuckled.  _

_ “don't want you thinking I'm a show off.”  _

 

Ignis swallowed hard as he stood shakily to his feet, clenching his side as he rose. 

 

He looked at the ring, now normally hanging from the silver chain against his collarbone. The blue glow looked to be fading from the crystal embedded within. 

 

“I.. thank you.” he said quietly, almost to himself. 

 

There was a full laugh in his ear now, almost teasing. Ignis could imagine the look on the man he saw handsome face. 

 

_ “Don't mention it, Ignis. I'm exhausted…”  _

 

_ Then silence.  _

 

Ignis hadn't expected the soul within the ring to be the essence of grace incarnate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
